A Tale of Sorrow
by disneyqueen
Summary: The wooden mermaid carved into the bow of the old ship. A soul trapped within and a history destined to be repeated with a happy ending, but what of the wooden mermaid, read and find out.


**My first Little mermaid fanfic. It's a one-shot and I just got this crazy idea. It's kind of random, but it's the little mermaid just a very different story and perspective. Note the little mermaid by its real author was in like the 18 or early 1900s so women were married young. I hope you enjoy.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day after day, the sea beckoned to her. The siren song hummed unheard by human ears, though it echoed off her hollow wooden confinement, her prison. Her own voice died the simple pleasure of holding a single note. Ropes burned against her skin, the delicate wrists restrained from their favorite pastime.

Her slender body slammed between four sides of solid, firm lumber; only a few slivers of chipped wood allowed the salt breeze to drift through; the scent like the blooming of spring mixed with the chill of winter as she breathed it deeply. Heavy footsteps and drunken voices sounded from behind her; her stomach twisting in knots at the sickening sounds which those damned humans seemed to cherish and praise.

None of them knew the melodic, angelic, and graceful of the life beneath the waves. She felt the ship below her begin to drift away from yet another port; another long journey beginning upon the seas. Through the gentle waves, she felt her wooden prison bobbing up and down as the waves rolled beneath her. Hard, loud footsteps were heard directly behind her as cheers for a great, clear day was cast by the crew. Sighing deeply, she tried to cast her gaze skyward, but she felt herself grow weak from the energy it took.

"Dear god, please save the creatures of my home," she prayed as the breeze blew about her; the once golden red locks swelled about her worn features.

Through the cracks, she heard the call of dolphins as they raced the large ship. Her large carved eyes fastened straight forward, a gray haze glazed over them, blocking her vision of her home. Her worn, tired green drifted down and rested upon her dull, lifeless red tail; crushed between the wood, the once sparkling scales dried and gray.

Each day she felt herself grow weaker, only the salt breeze and the haunted siren song kept her fighting for one more day. Upon each starry night, she prayed upon the glittering stars above that no one would trust the murderous creatures that controlled her; one whom had captured her heart at a tender age of fifteen.

Forced to be a wife and mother to a high king upon the age of thirteen, she still ached for something more. Many called her a free spirit, when she swam and dove among the waves with the dolphins. Above the waves, she had thought she had found it, her one true love. The one her heart broke for with each new dawn that broke above the horizon. He had betrayed her and yet her love for him had held out strong and true; yet as each day drew to a close the love turned cold within her bosom. The wooden carving of her smile slowly slid down into a deep frown as she fought to hate him.

As drunken voices cheered and sang upon the decks, she cast a longing look to the heavens.

"Let no one suffer this pain, sea gods above save the children of the sea." she prayed into the still quiet night.

Yet, the mothers' prayers seemed to go unheard as another free spirit watched the ship pass over her from within the oceans depths, yearning for the world above. Dark red hair wrapped around her face as the youngest daughter yearned for that world.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know it's very different, but I must say I'm very proud of it. Please review and let me know what you think. PLEASE!**


End file.
